FATHER AND DAUGHTER
by The Writer Forever
Summary: Claire and Alex are married and Charlotte is 8 years old. Peter and Julia went to court to arrange that Charlotte spends more time with them, but Charlotte doesnt like Peter or his family. Read it, and you will understand why…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own any characters of McLeods daughters!**

**Prologue: Okay, so this is my first fanfic of McLeods daughters, so please, be kind! I know its maybe rushed a bit, but I have one another story in my head – trust me, you will like it:)**

**Anyway, what is it all about in here? So, Claire and Alex are married and Charlotte is 8 years old. Peter and Julia went to court to arrange that Charlotte spends more time with them, but Charlotte doesnt like Peter or his family. Read it, and you will understand why…**

**Please R&R! Thanx a bunch!**

**Chapter 1: GOING AWAY FOR HOLIDAY**

Claire was doing buttons on Charlottes coat as child continued to talk through tears:

Charlotte: "Mummy, I dont want to go…"

Claire looked up. Her heart broke when she saw tears in her daughters eyes. She hated to force her daughter to do what she didnt wanted to do, but she had no choice. It was courts decision that Charlotte spends some holidays with Peter and his family.

Claire: "Sweetheart, it will be fine. You ll see Natalie and Alana again", she tried to cheer her up, but Charlotte replied:

Charlotte: "But, I dont like them, Ma. They are always teasing me", she hugged Claire around her shoulders "Please, Mummy, I dont want to go!"

Claire sighed and gave hug back. She hated Peter for interfering in their lives again.

In that moment, they heard voice from downstairs:

Alex: "Princess Charlotte! Your coach is here!"

Charlotte unwrapped her hands from Claire, exclaiming happily:

Charlotte: "ITS DADDY!", she ran out of the room and down the stairs, running toward Alex. He kneeled to be her size and child rushed to his embrace, hugging him tightly.

Alex: "Heeeey, little one!", he hugged her back and than noticed tracks of tears on her cheeks. His smile fade away "Charlotte, whats wrong?",

Child look to her feet and whispered 

"I dont want to go…"

Alex: "BOM, weve been through this. You know that we have to respect judges decision…"

Charlotte (silently) : "I hate him."

Alex: "Who?"

Charlotte: "Peter."

Alex heart was breaking apart. He wished to kill that damn man for hurting Claire and Charlotte even now. But, he couldnt do anything. It would just make situation worse.

Alex: "Thats impossible, you are not capable to hate with that good heart of yours", he took hair away from her eyes "Look, I promise ya. If something goes wrong, if you have any problems there, just call me and I will pick you up. Okay?"

Charlottes eyes opened widely:

Charlotte: "Really?"

Alex nodded: "Of course."

Charlotte was on bus station with Claire and Alex. Bus just arrived and Alex tok her suitcases to bus.

Claire kissed Charlottes cheek:

Claire: "Let me know when you arrive, OK?"

Charlotte nodded. She hugged her Mum and Claire tried hard not to cry.

Alex finished with bags and came toward them. Driver went to bus and started an engine as passengers came in.

Alex: "Time to go, honey", he said and they hugged each other. Charlotte went to bus and wawe to them from her seat. Claire and Alex wawed back until bus went out of their sight.

At first, no one of them said anything. Alex knew how painfull was all this for Claire. He looked at her; her eyes gazed in direction where bus left minutes ago.

Alex: "Ya okay?", he asked quietly.

Claire shook her ehad as her eyes started to fill with tears.

Claire: "I hate him…", her voice broke down in tears. Alex warmly hugged her as she cried to his chest.

Alex: "Dont worry", he said "I gave her my old cellphone to ring me if something goes wrong."

Claire looked surprisingly to him 

Claire: "You did what?", she asked, slight smile showed up on her lips.

Alex: "I didnt want to take a chance that she cant use phone there."

Claire smiled happily and hugged him. She felt sooooo safe in his embrace!

Claire: Thank you!", she whispered.

Alex returned hug and said:

Alex: "Come on, lets go home."

Charlotte watched lights of Melbourne through window. She knew that bus will enter on bus station in few minutes, so she took cell phone from her pocket and dialed Claires number.

Claire: "Hello?"

Charlotte: "Mummy, its me. I just arrived in Melbourne. We should be on bus station in about ten minutes."

Claire: "Okay, honey."

Charlotte: "Ill turn off phone now and call ya again from house, okay?"

Claire: "Yeah, okay."

Charlotte: "hey, Ma?"

Claire: "Yes, sweety?"

Charlotte: "You have to admit – Dad is a genius for remembering this!", she smiled and Claire couldnt avoid smile either.

Claire: "Real Einstein!", she replied and lex said, peeking out of the kitchen:

Alex: "Talking about me again, aren't ya?"

Both Claire and Charlotte giggled.

Charlotte: "Bye, Ma!

Claire: "Bye, Charlotte!"

Charlotte turned off her phone and carefully hid it in her bag. Just in time because bus started to go into bus station. Charlotte sighed deeply; she decided to be nice for her Mum and Dad, so court couldnt gave her to Peter.

She saw Peter through window and putting on false smile on her face, she wawed to him. As bus stopped, she ran outside and went toward him.

He didnt even hugged her.

Peter: "Hey, Charlotte!", he ruffled her hair "You got big, Where are your bags?"

Charlotte couldnt believed it! She wished that Alex was here, she started to feel sooo insecure.

Charlotte: "Over there", she pointed toward bus and Peter went to get them. As he took her suitcases, he came back and shortly said 

Peter: "Lets go, car is over there."

Cahrlotte followed him without word…She knew this will be too long holiday…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here comes 2nd part – I know its dramatic, but I cant stand Peter and Julia:)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own…blab la bla, you already know**

**CHAPTER 2: REJECTION**

Alex opened his eyes and turned to hug Claire – but her bedside was empty.

Alex: "Claire?", he looked at his watch; it was 03:45 in the morning.

Alex got up from the bed and went out of the room. He knocked to bathroom door.

Alex: "Claire? Are ya in theer?"

No response. Alex opened doors; it was dark inside, she wasnt there.

He went downstairs and checked the kitchen and livingroom, she wasnt there either.

Allready concerned, Alex rushed through hall and exited outside – there she was; sitting on verandah, Roy lying down beside her feet.

Alex: "Claire."

Claire turned around and he saw her eyes filled with tears.

Alex: "Oh, Claire!", he went toward her chair and knelt beside her, taking her in his warm embrace. Tears were choking her and she was shaking like a leaf on a wind.

Alex: "Sssshhhh, it will be okay…"

Claire: "I shouldnt let her go when she didnt wanted to go…", she sobbed.

Alex: "Claire, than Peter would go to court again, you know that."

Claire: "But, she doesnt like to be there…"

Alex: "I know, my love, and I promise you – if he do anything that would hurt you or BOM, I will go to court and make sure that he never sees ya again!"

Claire looked to him.

Claire: "I hate him, Alex, I cant believe that I was in love with him. He is so…so…so senseless, I cant believe I did…", her voice trailed once more in river of tears.

Alex kissed her hair and caressed it.

Alex: "We all make mistakes, Claire. Look at mel I had worst case than you – I actually hooked up with Sandra!", he gave her a look 'My God!' and Claire bursted to laugh as she snuggled in his arms.

Claire: What would I do without you, Alex?"

Alex made his "serious face":

Alex: "Aaahhh…probably wouldnt survived!"

Claire laughed once again.

Claire: Ilove you soooo much!", she whispered as she leaned up and kissed him. Alex ran with his fingers through her beautifull brown hair and tightened his embrace…

Charlotte woke up when she heard car outside. At first, she didnt knew where is she. Looking around, she sighed; she was in Melbourne at Peters and Julias place.

She snuggled under the blanket wishing shes at Drovers Run, she wished to hear and see her parents…

Doors opened and Julia came in.

Julia: "Time to get up. NOW."

She took blanket from Chalotte. Child rubbed her eyes.

Charlotte: "What time is it?"

Julia: "Its past 7."

Charlotte: "Seven? Why do I have to…"

Julia: "NO QUESTION! WHILE YOU ARE HERE, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!", she yelled and pulled child from the bed.

Charlotte: "Ouch, you are hurting me!"

Julia: "Shut up! Get dressed, we are going out."

Julia went outside as Charlotte got up and went to wear a dress. Tears were threatening ; she wanted that Claire or Alex just hug her now…

Peter, Julia, Alana and Natalie just finished with breakfast when Charlotte came to dinning room.

Charlotte: "Good morning, everybody", she tried to smile, but she just got short "morning" from all and they totally ignored her.

Peter: "Gotta go, bye!"

Charlotte was astonished:

Charlotte: "Where are you going?"

Alana: Hes working, silly!", her and Natalie giggled.

Charlotte: "But, I thought that eh is on vacation…"

Natalie: "Why, you mean because of ya!", they laughed again.

Charlotte looked down to her plate and silently started to eat.

When they finished, Julia took them to her friend as she went to job. Natalie and Alana started to play with dolls, not even inviting Charlotte to join them.

Girl looked up on them and silently asked:

Charlotte: "Can I play with ya?"

Alana looked at her:

Alana: "Did ya bring doll with you?"

Charlotte "No."

Alana: "Than you cant."

Charlotte: "But you have enough dolls…"

Natalie: Im not gonna allow that you play with my dolls!"

Alana: "Me either!"

Charlotte stood quiet for a minute and than went to the corner of the room where she sat and tried not to cry…

Claire was checking fence at East of Drovers whiel Alex was chopping woods.

Claire looked to distance, sighing. Was her little girl okay? Every time she called, Julia or Peter would say that she plays outside with her sisters.

Somehow, Claire didnt believed it. She couldnt reach Charlotte on cell phone because she turned it off.

She looked toward Alex and came to his side. He noticed her troubled face and stopped with his work.

Alex: "Ya okay?"

Claire: "Just worried."

He hugged her. It was already seven days that Charlotte was in Melbourne.

Alex: I know. I am too", he admitted.

Chalotte was in her room; she didnt felt well for three days. She started to cough, but nobody mind.

Julia just exited the room after they had fight. It was because Peters mum was coming today and Charlotte had to listen to Julias lecture about what she should say, how to behave…

She just wanted to stay in bed, but when Mrs. Johnson came, she had to go down. Fever shook through her body while she went downstairs.

Peters Mum Linda saw her:

Linda: Whos this little girl?"

Before Charlotte could answer, peter replied:

Peter: "Thats Charlotte, Alanas friend."

Charlotte couldnt believe to her ears! Her biological father just denied her! She looked to him.

Charlotte: "What!"

Peter gave her a look 'Dont ya dare!', but Charlotte had enough. Her eyes filled with tears. That McLeods proud that she got from her mother woke up in her:

Charlotte: "How dare you to deny me! I am your daughter, for Heavens sake!"

Linda: "PETER!"

Peter: "Its not true, Mum."

Charlotte: "Yes, it is! You signed my birthform!"

Linda was astonished!

Julia: "Charlotte, thats enough!"

Charlotte bursted to tears and she started to yell at Peter:

Charlotte: "Why did y asked to see me if you had itention to treat me like this? Why did ya went to court! To hurt my Mother even more! You cant forget her , cant ya!"

Peter felt Julias eyes on him.

Peter:'You are not allowed to talk to me like that, young lady!"

Charlotte: "Oh, and why is that! Because you are my father! Huh, some father! You didnt came for my birithdays, didnt called or send cards, never came for my Schooldays!You cheated Julia and my Mum and now you dare to deny me! I dont wanna see ya again!", tears were rolling down Charlottes cheeks "Im gonna call Dad to come to take me home!"

Peter: "Charlotte, I am your father!"

Charlotte: "NO! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! ALEX IS MY FATHER ! HE WAS ALLWAYS THERE FOR ME, HE TALKS TO ME, HELPS ME WITH EVERYTHING, ", Charlotte cried more and more "HE TEACHED ME TO RIDE HORSES, TO DANCE, COMES TO MY SCHOOLDAYS, HE ACCEPTS ME AND LOVES ME LIKE I AM HIS OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!AND HE INTRODUCES ME AS HIS DAUGHTER TO EVERYBODY AND HE LOVES ME AND MY MUM…", Charlottes voice trailed off in tears. Linda went toward her and hugged her to comfot her and said in shock:

Linda: "Child, you are burning!"

Charlotte: "Im gonna call Dad…"

Peter grabbed her:

Peter:"STOP IT! You are punished and you will spent whole day in room! You are not gonna call him and you will learn to respect me!"

He took her to the room and came down furious.

Linda: "Peter, that child is sic, she has a fever, she has to go to see a doctor!"

Peter:"STAY OUT OF THIS , MOTHER!", shouted Peter.

Julia confronted him:

Julia: "Its true, isnt it?"

Peter: "What are you babbling about!"

Julia: "You cant forget her!", she took vase from table and crashed it on the floor "DAMN YA, PETER!", she started to throw things at him.

Linda: "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of characters of McLeods daughters-but if Alex or Nick wouldnt mind;))**

**Here is 3rd chapter! I should probably tell you that two parts are left, fourth and fifth – and fifth part is pretty short! But, I promise – Peter will FINALLY get what he deserves!**

**CHAPTER 3: CALL FOR HELP**

After Peter locked her in her room, shaking child went to bed and took cell phone from her bag. Crying, she dialed Alex number.

Claire and Alex just finished with feeding horses and headed toward house when Alex cell phone rang. He answered without looking whos calling.

Alex: "Hello?"

Hearing her fathers voice, Charlotte started to cry again:

Charlotte: "Daddy?"

Alex got panicked hearing his daughter crying.

Alex: "Charlotte? ", he asked , concerned. Claire instantly grabbed his arm.

Charlotte: "Daddy, please come…", she cried.

Alex: "Honey, whats wrong? Dont cry, calm down", he whispered to Claire "Go, get our things for travel! Ill talk to her all the time, dont worry."

Claire nodded and ran off to their room. Nervously, she packed all necessary things and rushed back outside 'dear god!', she thought ' Whats going on?'

Alex was trying to calm Charlotte down.

Alex: "Its OK, sweetheart. Mummy and me are heading to airport , we ll be there soon. Come on, tell me whats wrong…:

Claire took phone from his hand so he can drive.

Claire: "Charlotte? Honey, what happened?"

Charlotte: Mummy, I dont feel very well…and he locked me up…"

Claire: "WHAT?"

Charlotte: "They are treating me terrible. And he denied me in front of his mother", Charlotte sobbed. Claires eyes filled with tears.

Claire: "Oh, my dear child! Dont worry, we are coming soon!"

Charlotte: "I am scared, Mummy…"

Claire: "oney, listen to me. Theres nothing you should be scared about."

Hearing that, Alex got sooo angry – he could strangle Peter at that moment! He hit the wheel – his little girl is scared and he is not there for her!

Claire: Sweety, calm downm just calm down. Everything will eb okay."

Charlotte: I am cold, Mummy…"

Claire: "Honey, listen to me – open that red bag. I have put some medicines in the little pocket inside."

Charlotte got up from the bed and opened bag. She saw some medicines against headache, high temperature and also her favourite juice and bananas and oranges. Tears came again to her eyes.

Charlotte: "Mummy…I love you sooo much!"

Claire wiped her tears away; she always did that – she had always put it in Charlottes bag when she would travel to Melbourne, she just didnt believed to Peter.

Claire:"I love yoy, too, honey. Now, take that medicine against high temperature and lie down. Cover yourself with blanket."

By that time, Claire and Alex came to airport. But, plane took off few minutes ago!

Alex: DAMN IT!", he tossed his hat away and thought for a second, than told to Claire:

Alex: "Give me your phone."

Claire took her cell phone from her jacket and gave it to him as she continued to talk to her daughter.

Harry was working on field when his cell phone rang. He saw that Alex was calling him.

Harry: "Hello?"

Alex: "dad, its me. I need a favour."

Something in Alex voice showed to Harry that something was very wrong.

Harry "What is it, son?", he asked concerned. It was first time after Harry and Liz divorced that him and Alex called each other "Dad" and "son".

Alex told him everything. Harry couldnt believed to what he had just heard!

Harry: "What! Poor child!"

Alex: "Dad, we dont have plane for next three hours and it si too slow to go by bus or car. Can you borrow us your helicopter, please?"

Claire: "Please, Harry!"

Harry: "Of course, no problem."

Alex: Thanks, Dad! We will come to Killarney now."

Harry: "No, Alex, it is wasting of precious time! I will come to airport, it is much more fast!"

Charlotte: "Mummy, whats going on?"

Claire: "Its allright, sweetheart. Harry will borrow us his helicopter cause we missed the plane."

Charlotte: "Say to Grandpa that I love him", cried child.

Claire; "I will. How do you feel now, sweetheart?"

Charlotte: "Little better."

Claire: "Thats good, thats good. We will be there soon."

Just than, Harry arrived. While Claire and Alex went to helicopter, Harry took phone from Claire:

Harry: "Hey, princess!", he said warmly.

Charlotte: "Grandpa, tahnk you soooooo much! I love you!"

Harry: "I love you, too! Ill come to Drovers when you are back and we will ride horses and play with Roy. Okay, princess?"

Charlotte: "Okay."

Harry gave phone back to Claire and said:

Harry: "Bring her home."

Alex: "We will", he hugged him "Thanx, dad!"

Harry hugged him back.

Harry: "Dont mention it, son."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of McLeods daughters characters!**

**CHAPTER 4: TAKE ME HOME**

"…TAKE ME HOME, TAKE ME HOME,

TO THE PLACE WHERE I BELONG…"

Julia came downstairs with packed bags.

Peter: "Julia! Julia, what are you doing?"

Julia: "I am leaving you, Peter. I should have done that long time ago! Kids, lets go!"

Natalie: "But, Mummy..."

Julia: "I SAID GO!"

Peter: "Julia, you cant do this to me!"

Julia: "Watch me!"

And just as she wanted to open the doors, they slammed opened and Claire and Alex showed up!

Claire: "Where is she? Where is my daughter?", she ran upstairs exclaiming "CHARLOTTE!"

Before Peter could stop her, Alex punched him in face with his fist. Peter tried to fight back, but he didnt had a chance against Alex! Julia used whole mess and ran away with girls!

Alex pushed him against the wall and said through teeth:

Alex: "IF YOU HAD HURTED MY LITTLE GIRL, I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL SORRY FOR THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!"

Claire cam upstairs and yelled again:

Claire: "Charlotte!"

Charlotte: "Mummy!"

Claire tried to open the door, but it was useless! She wasnt strong enough. Child started to cry again.

Charlotte; "Mummy, help me…"

Claire swallowed tears:

Claire "Its okay, honey, we are here", she turned around and exclaimed "ALEX! IT IS LOCKED! I CANT OPEN DAMN DOORS!"

Alex tuned to Peter:

Alex: "Give me the key!", as Peter didnt reacted, Alex turned his hand on his back and Peter groaned in pain.

Alex: "GIVE ME THE KEY, YOU BASTARD!", exclaimed Alex.

Linda: "PETER, FOR HEAVENS SAKE, THATS YOUR CHILD!"

Peter: "No! She isnt! I dont want her!"

Something snapped in Alex and he started to kick Peter until he fell down on the floor unconscious. Alex searched his pockets, but couldnt find key.

Alex: "DAMN IT!", he ran upstairs. Claire was in front of Charlottes doors.

Claire: " Did you got it?"

Alex shook his head. Claire s eyes filled with new tears.

Claire: "What are we gonna do?"

Alex: 'Move away", he gently pushed her away from doors and than called Charlotte "BOM, can you hear me?"

Charlotte cried:

Charlotte: "Daddy! Daddy, get me out of here! I wanna go home!"

Alex: "I will princess, I promise you. Sweetheart, I want you to stay back from the doors cause I have to break in. kay? Go to bed. Stay back from the doors."

Charlotte: "Okay", she went to the bed.

Alex: "Are you in bed?"

Charlotte: "yes."

Alex: "Okay. Dont be afraid. Well get you out soon", he looked to Claire and she nodded.

Alex took few steps back and than kicked doors for the first time.

Charlotte watched the doors that were shaking, her whole being went to her eyes…

Alex kicked doors for 6th time and they slammed opened! Charlotte jumped from the bed and ran toward her parents! She crushed to their arms, sobbing loudly! Claire let out all her fear and worry and cried together with her daughter. Alex hugged them both, his eyes also filled with tears…

Claire touched her daughters forehead.

Claire: "Alex, she is burning! We gotta her to doctor. Get her stuff!"

Claire took trembling child in her arms and exited the room. Hen she came downstairs, Peter was still unconciuos.

Claire looked to Linda and coldly said:

Claire: "Ill send him call for court, with those words she went outside, with Alex following her.

Alex was walking nervously through hall of the hospital, while Claire was sitting, face buried in her hands.

Doctor came out from Charlottes room and they both rushed toward her:

Claire: "How is she?"

Doctor: "She will be fine. She has nasty touch of flu, but she should be fine in 2 – 3 days. You can stay with her if you want."

Alex: "Thank ou."

Claire: "Thank you sooo much, doctor!"

Doctor nodded and opened door to them. They both entered and came beside bed.

Alex took hair away from Charlottes forehead and child opened her eyes:

Alex: "Hey, sleeping beauty!", he smiled to her, as he sat beside her. Charlotte sat up in bed and hugged him tightly. She felt so safe – she knew that her dad will protect her from everything and everybody… In a minute, she fell asleep.

Slowly, that he doesnt wake her up, Alex put her down on the pillows and Claire tucked her in. They watched her for a while and than Claire took Alex hand in her hand and whispered:

Claire: Thank you…for everything."

Alex touched her cheek and said:

Alex: "Youre welcome", he leaned down and kissed her lovingly. They hugged each other and stayed like that for a while…

Alex: "Wanna cup of coffee?"

Claire gave him warm smile.

Claire: "You are reading my mind."

Alex kissed her one more time.

Alex: "Ill be back in a minute."

Charlotte stayed in hospital two days. Whole time, Claire and Alex were with her.

Doctor checked Charlotte and smiled.

Doctor: "You are free to go, little one!"

Charlotte jumped up from the bed exclaiming:

Charlotte: "Yeeeeeaaaah!"

Claire,Alex and doctor smiled. Alex went with doctor to atke care for recipies and hospital costs. Meanwhile, Claire helped to Charlotte to dress up. After theyve finished, Claire took her in her arms.

Claire: "Come on, honey, we are taking you home!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes last part of my first MD fanfiction story! I hope that you liked it! Please, R&R, it means Heaven to me!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own…yeah yeah…bla bla bla…**

**CHAPTER 5: BACK AT DROVERS RUN**

Meg was taking chicken on the table, Jodi was finishing with decorating cake, Nick and Tess were decorating the house and Terry helped them.

Theyve heard car outside and Roys happily barking. They all ran outside just when Charlotte jumped out of the car and hugged Roy who was squealing happily!

Everybody ran toward Charlotte to hug her and she hugged them all back.

Meg: "Ya okay, BOM?", asked Meg with tears in her eyes. Charlotte nodded and hugged her tightly.

Charlotte: "Dont worry, Im fine."

Tess and Nick went toward Claire and Alex.

Tess hugged her sister.

Tess: "Are ya okay, Claire?"

Claire hugged her back – it felt soooooooooo good to have her sister here again. Her and Nick were in Sydney for two weeks for some Farmers Council and Claire missed her terribly.

Claire: "I am fine…Ive missed you…"

Tess: "Ive missed ya, too", she tightened her hug.

Nick hugged Alex – he knew how much his brother cared for Charlotte and he could imagine what hell him and Claire went through!

Nick: "Ya okay, mate?"

Alex just nodded and hugged Nick back. Words werent necessary…

While the crowd surrounded Charlotte, nobody saw horse approaching , not until they heard riders voice:

Harry: "Am I late for party?"

Charlotte rushed toward him exclaiming:

Charlotte: "Graaandpaaaaaaaaaa!"

Harry went down the horse and kneeled to be Charlottes size as child rushed to his embrace. Harry hugged her tightly and whispered:

Harry: "Welome home, princess!"

**EPILOGUE: **

**Claire and Alex went to court to sue Peter and Julia for what they did. Judge punished Peter and Julia for what they did to Charlotte and forbid to them to come close to Charlotte.**

**Alex signed papers for official adopting Charlotte and very soon him and Claire announced to her that she will become big sister in few months!**

**Hearing that,Charlotte happily exclaimed:**

**Charlotte: "I will be much better sister than Natalie and Alana!"**

**THE END**


End file.
